Undeniable
by bunny angel
Summary: He's ashamed of what he is, but all that's going to change. [ BobbyJohn slash. Citrusy content. Oneshot for Orli. ]


**AN: Ficlet "challenge" by Orli. Never written lemon and don't know Bobby or John. SO, enjoy. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Undeniable  
**_a.k.a First kiss…and then some  
_**By: B. Angel**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Bobby couldn't seem to concentrate. He'd been reading the same sentence for the past few minutes and he still didn't know what it was. With a sigh of frustration he once again attempted to block the thoughts from his head and buckle down to read. So focused he was that he didn't notice the sudden presence of another in the room until warm arms slid around his waist.

With a yell, he jerked up and the back of his head collided with something soft. He heard a muffled shout through the pain that had bloomed in his head. He rubbed at it furiously and turned around to see who the stupid idiot—he froze.

John sat on the floor, having fallen after Bobby's head had collided with his nose. He held it to try and lessen the throbbing as he glared up at the other boy.

"What the fuck is your problem man? Ow." He hissed as he touched his nose again.

"What the hell is _your_ problem? Why'd you sneak up on me?" Bobby retorted defensively. He swallowed nervously and glanced at the closed door. He glanced back at John and was surprised to see him looking back intently.

"What's the matter Bobby?" The boy said quietly. "What are you afraid of?"

"I—." He broke off as John crawled to his knees and leaned over the bed, his face coming uncomfortably close to his own. He looked down, his heart racing, unable to stand the hurt that lingered in the back of John's eyes.

"John. John, don't." He drew in a shaky breath. "I can't—."

Warm fingers slid under his chin and drew his face up.

"You can." John whispered, his breath warm on Bobby's face. For a moment he just stared into Bobby's eyes, warning him, comforting him, and, without breaking eye contact, he leaned in and kissed him brusquely.

Bobby reacted before he knew what was happening. As soon as their lips touched, it had awoken a hunger he had denied until now. Hunger for the soft skin touching him. Hunger for those lips that had distracted him since they'd first met, and they tasted as sweet as he could ever hope—so sweet that his senses were starting to feel drugged. But common sense traitorously crawled into his brain. The shame flushed his cheeks even as he kissed John back.

Bobby stiffened and his hands rose to push off, but John's hands had already grasped his own. They wrestled as John forced him back on his bed. Gravity seemed to be on John's side and as he succeeded he deepened the kiss. Bobby felt his resolve weakening and he felt his eyes start to burn as he closed them in defeat. He wanted it after all. After what John had confessed to him last week he had yearned—but hadn't dared to think. He pushed upwards feebly against John's body one last time before letting go.

Feeling Bobby go limp, John smiled into his kiss. He pulled away and gazed into beautiful blue eyes. "You can." He whispered fiercely, angrily. And his mouth was back on Bobby's possessively, his tongue seeking access to what lay behind sensuous lips. Bobby gave it to him. Their tongues danced back and forth and John let go of Bobby's hands to caress his face.

Bobby's hands in the meantime had taken on a life of their own and were roaming up John's shirt. He moaned softly into John's mouth as he felt his arousal tight in his jeans. John's had been apparent as soon as he'd crawled on top of Bobby.

Pulling away for a second, John pulled his shirt off, helped Bobby with his, and resumed kissing, moving down to nuzzle his neck. Bobby's eyes closed in pleasure and he panted as they grinded against each other, the need to release growing ever slowly urgent.

John moved further down, his bare hands sliding over Bobby's chest, causing him to shudder at the sensation, and continued on down to undo belt and pants.

"John…" Bobby whispered, biting his lip as he felt John's tongue circle gently around his nipple even as his hand reached to stroke slowly. He switched from nipple to nipple, his hand never slowing its pace.

And slowly, under John's administrations, Bobby could feel himself losing it. As his breath became ragged and his hips started to twitch involuntarily, John quickened the pace. And all Bobby could do was squirm with sweet agony as the pressure built up, clenching the sheets to keep from thrashing.

"John—" he panted, "I think—John!—I'm gonna—" And as he peaked he felt pain as John bit down on his nipple. Pain which turned into unbelievably intense pleasure, and Bobby yelled hoarsely as his orgasm exploded from him. And when he came down John was already kissing him again. And he raised shaking fingers to touch John's face.

John raised his head and allowed a small smile on his face. He rested his forehead against Bobby's and stared into the other boy's eyes.

"I told you you could." He said gently, but as Bobby's senses came back to him, John could see the shame creep back into his eyes. He grew angry again. "Dammit Bobby." He kissed the other boy roughly. "There is nothing—ya hear me?—nothing wrong with being gay. And that goes double for being a gay mutant. Do you hear me?!"

Bobby could see the frustration. Could hear the hurt in his voice. His eyes glazed for a second as he remembered the glorious touch of skin on skin. Skin that still touched him, eliciting little tingles along his body. And he was suddenly ashamed of being ashamed. He looked away for a second, unable to bear the intensity of those eyes. When he looked back he could suddenly see the pain that appeared. Pain because of him. John exhaled quietly and started to rise up off of him, his gaze averted. And suddenly Bobby made up his mind.

"Okay, John." He whispered as comfortingly as possible, hoping to disperse the hurt, "Okay." He wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled him back down for a kiss. His feelings hadn't completely changed, but John was here. And as long as he was here everything would be alright, right? John broke the kiss after a moment, smiled, and moved over to nibble at Bobby's ear.

"Now…" he whispered, his breath making Bobby shiver, "my turn."

_Fin._


End file.
